The Rider
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: In a world where the nations were not formed but thrived as small villages, the village of firebenders lived to kill any dragon that dared to enter their land. Zuko always felt out of place and dreamed of living for something more than killing dragons, one of the things he was a failure at. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse a dragon rider was found. Zutara. Coming soon


_**Hello Readers! This is a sneak peak to a story I will be posting sometime in August! I'm an sooo excited to post it and hopefully you all will be just as excited as I am! **_

_**This will definitely be an AU story but a Zutara story none the less.**_

_**Summary and Sneak Preview down below! **_

* * *

In a world where the nations were not formed but thrived as small villages, the village of firebenders lived to kill any dragon that dared to enter their land. Their Cheif, Ozai, ruled with an iron fist and was named the Dragon Slayer along with his brother Iroh, The Dragon of the West.

Zuko, son of the Cheif, always felt out of place and dreamed of living for something more than killing dragons, one of the things he was a failure at. Just when he thought things couldn't get worse, a dragon rider was found on village grounds and taken as prisoner.

The Princess of a nation far from his home is now taken captive while her dragon was killed in front of her. Curious of the girl, Zuko begins to make daily trips to the prison to visit the Princess and find more about her. Could she be his hope of escaping his dreadful life full of dishonor and hate along with teaching him the ways of the dragons and revealing that they aren't as bad as his father makes them to be or will she be killed and he stuck on the island he has called home forever?

* * *

"Sir we've found something!" a warrior says entering the Chiefs home.

Ozai looked away from his failure of a son and stood to his feet "What is it? I'm in the middle of something."

"It was a rider." The man replied, his eyes flickering towards Zuko's then to his Chief "From the water tribe."

Ozai nodded "Take me to the rider. Is the beast taken care of?"

"Shot it right out of the sky, it was dead by the time we warriors got to it. The rider tried to get away but one of my men got to her."

"Her?" The chief asks with a risen eyebrow.

The warrior nodded "A female rider sir. She claims to be the Princess of the Water Tribe."

"Interesting." Ozai mused "On second thought. Keep her in the prisons until the feast tonight. We shall examine this rider in front of the whole village."

"Yes Chief." The warrior bows his head before exiting the home.

Zuko turned towards his father "What is it Father?"

Ozai narrowed his eyes at his son as the grin fell from his face "Nothing that concerns you. Now, find your sister and get ready for the feast, it will be an interesting dinner tonight. I do not want to hear of you getting into anymore trouble."

With a huff but not daring to disobey his father, Zuko made his way out of the home and walked around the back of the large house to avoid the rest of the villagers who still gave him glares. The accident this morning didn't make them like him anymore than they already did, in fact, it probably made them hate the young man more than before.

Kicking the rocky ground and sticking his hands in the wool red pant pockets, Zuko walked away from the village. He had not truly felt alone until this moment.

"Unhand me! I am a princess and deserve to be treated as such!" a female voice called out.

Zuko's head snapped up to see the warriors with their hands wrapped around a small girls arms as she struggled to break free. This must be the rider his father was talking about.

He studied her a little more as he quietly followed the men towards the prison. She indeed looked wild. Her hair was loose in waves that looked like it hasn't been combed in a while, there were braids with blue and white beads hanging underneath her mass of hair. Fur pelts covered her long legs as pants along with a fur top that stopped midriff revealing her torso, even her boots were made of fur!

Judging from the amount of fur she wore, she must have come from somewhere very cold.

Her eyes were wild, just like the rest of her, almost animalistic, so blue it put the sea that surrounded their village to shame. Red marks covered her face in stripes, that were fading, going along her nose, down her lips, and three stripes going underneath her eyes. He knew a warrior when he saw one.

As if sensing him staring at her, her wild eyes met his before she began to struggle again to break free.

* * *

_Just a sneak preview! Hope you all liked it!_


End file.
